What's Sex?
by elloshort
Summary: Little naive Naruto. Wondering what sex is hmm? Well Kakashi advises that Naruto should go to Sasuke to explain. SasuNaru


* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I own Naruto?! No! I DONT!_

* * *

**What's sex?**

_A little SasuNaru one-shot. _

* * *

"Sakura?"

"Yeah Naruto."

"What's sex?" asked the 16-year old Chunin.

The pink haired medic-nin was at a lost. How could she explain this? She was good at explaining things to strangers, but Naruto wanted to know what sex was. What made it even worse was that her boyfriend Lee was right beside her. How was she suppose to explain what she and Lee did all the time?

"Uh, Naruto, why don't you ask Kakashi-sensei?" she said while a blush appeared on her face.

"But Sakura, we must inform Naruto. He wants to know knowledge and knowledge is what we should gi—" but went flying when Sakura punched him with a chakra infused hand.

"Naruto, go ask Kakashi." Said the angry looking woman.

"O- Okay, Sakura-chan." Said the now scared 16-year old blond, who ran off to find his old teacher.

* * *

Naruto has grown up in the past few years. He grew a few inches in height, but still short according to Sasuke. He lost the baby fat on his face to make him look more mature. His voice changed, so now it wasn't that annoying screech it was before. He finally changed that ghastly orange outfit, to a sky blue shirt and black slacks, so he looked more appropriate. His eyes were still the vibrant blue and his hair pleasantly golden. He was all in all, sexy.

Innocent sexy though, because his eyes held the innocence of a child, but his body? Damn.

* * *

Naruto found his old sensei conversing with Jiraiya. They looked as if they were working on something.

Something that looked orange.

The same orange of the infamous Icha-Icha Paradise collection.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! Ero-sennin!" Naruto said with a bright smile.

Kakashi and the sannin paused their dialogue to greet the teen.

"Yo!"

"Don't call me that!"

But Naruto ignored the last remark.

"I got a question for you Kakashi." Naruto said, when he was within three feet of the older men.

"I may have an answer. Shoot." The masked ninja replied.

"Kay. I asked Sakura, who was with Lee, but she told me it's for a man to answer and she said to come to you. So, what's sex?"

Silence.

Then a big smile formed on Jiraiya's face.

"My boy! My boy! Sex is—" but Jiraiya was interrupted from his perverted speech by Kakashi.

"Go asked Sasuke. Tell him Kakashi said to show you." Kakashi said with a smirk.

"Aw... Okay! Ja ne!" Naruto yelled as he set foot for the Uchiha's mansion.

"Why did you do that?!" Jiraiya yelled at Kakashi, who had his nose in the latest edition of Icha-Icha Paradise.

"It will be easier for you to get your inspiration now for your new Yaoi book now. Iruka wouldn't agree to you taking notes while we have sex, but I highly doubt Naruto and Sasuke would mind you looking in through a window. They probably wouldn't notice anyways." He explained.

"You are a genius Kakashi." Jiraiya said, before he set off to the Uchiha mansion, leaving the silver-haired man to his perverted reading.

* * *

_**Ding Dong**_

"_What the hell?" _Sasuke thought as he went towards his door.

He wasn't expecting anyone and today was his day off, so he wasn't expecting any missions.

He got to the door and was greeted by a beaming smile. He couldn't help but smirk. Sasuke really did enjoy the sight of his teammate. He was hot and was currently the star of his wet dreams.

"What do you want dobe?" he asked in his cocky manner.

Naruto huffed in a cute manner and chose to ignore the insult.

"Kakashi sent me over here to ask you what sex was. He said you would show me." Naruto explained.

Right now, Sasuke's chibi inner self was bowing down in front of a Kakashi shrine, thanking him.

Sasuke stood there for a good minute waiting to see if this was all just a joke, but then Naruto started poking him. He didn't realize he was just standing there staring, until Naruto told him.

"Are you gonna just stand there and stare or are you going to show me?" Naruto asked a bit irritated.

Sasuke didn't need any more time to think.

"Follow me." Was all that was said before he led the blond to his bedroom.

* * *

Naruto has never been in the Uchiha's room, but damn! It was huge and filled with Uchiha fan encrusted objects.

"Take off your shirt." Sasuke ordered before moving towards what Naruto thought to be a joint bathroom.

"Rude teme." Naruto muttered as he took off his shirt.

About ten seconds after being shirtless, Sasuke returned with a small bottled filled with some clear gel-like substance.

"Now, sex has three major parts. The first is foreplay." Sasuke said.

Naruto was going to ask what foreplay was but then, out of nowhere, Sasuke's lips were on his. He was going to protest and opened his mouth to do so, but then Sasuke slipped his tongue in his mouth and-

Oh.

My.

Gosh!

Sasuke's tongue was doing some amazing things. Sucking, stroking and…

Naruto's thought process just ended. He was in pure bliss. During the kiss, Naruto found himself on his back on Sasuke's bed, and his clothes being ripped and thrown to various parts of the room.

* * *

"Sa-Sasuke." Groaned the blond that lay under the raven.

Naruto was gripping the sheets under him as the older teen played and tweaked his rosy nipples with his mouth.

"Nn…" was all that was coming from his mouth.

Sasuke licked his way down to the blond's harden member. Sasuke hovered above it as Naruto's breath hitched. Sasuke licked the slit, getting a pleased moan, which encouraged him to deep throat the blond while massaging the ball sac as well. Naruto wanted pump his member in and out, but Sasuke held his hips down in a firm grip, so he was at the raven's mercy. After a minute with his member covered with the raven's throat, Sasuke eased up. He didn't want his blond to cum yet.

"Now, the second phase. The fuck." Sasuke said before he claimed Naruto's lips.

Naruto wasn't complaining, but when a slick finger entered him, his eyes shot open. Sasuke, sensing the blond's distress, broke the kiss and whispered,"It'll be okay soon." And went to sucking on Naruto's neck.

He had to lay his claim. This fuckable blond was his and the love bite on his neck will be visible for everyone to see it. It would declare that no one could dare touch him. Naruto squirmed to get comfortable and eventually succeeded. After a few thrusts, Sasuke put in another finger, starting a scissoring movement that was meant stretching out Naruto. Sasuke was pleased when he found Naruto's prostate and set to massaging it for later.

Sasuke bent down to whisper something in Naruto's ear.

"You're mine." He said as he thrusted the finally finger in Naruto, causing him to groan, but was sileneced when Sasuke covered Naruto's lips with his own for a passionate kiss and broke apart after a few seconds.

Suddenly, Naruto started moaning loudly. Naruto's prostate was fully aroused. Sasuke rubbed the prostate two more times getting the same reaction. He took his fingers out, causing the blond to whimper at the lost.

"It's going to hurt." Sasuke whispered and Naruto nodded.

Sasuke realized that Naruto tensed up and knew it would hurt the blond if he didn't relax, so he pumped the blond's member a few times.

"You have to relax Naruto. I'll enter on three" and he received a nod.

_"1…_"

_"2…_"

With one powerful thrust of his slicked member, he entered Naruto's tight virgin heat and hit his prostate as well.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed in sheer pleasure and pain, when Sasuke's rather large member entered him.

He couldn't believe Sasuke lied to him, but then again he might have tensed up if he really did wait till three and would have hurt more.

Sasuke waited patiently as he let Naruto get used to his size. It was going to take a while since he was eight inches of thick man, but he'd wait as long as he needed to. He bent down to kiss the tears Naruto formed, away.

"Just tell me when you're ready." He whispered huskily and received a curt nod.

"M-move." Naruto groaned a minute later, and Sasuke was more than happy to oblige.

Sasuke started thrusting slowly, until Naruto started whining.

"F-faster." He begged and Sasuke did.

After a minute of moving, Sasuke heard Naruto mutter a "more" and flipped the blond over on all fours.

They moved perfectly together as Sasuke got faster, and faster while abusing Naruto's prostate in each thrust. Feeling that he was about to cum, Sasuke started pumping Naruto's neglected member in sync with his thrusts.

"Sas—Ah!" Naruto screamed out as he exploded his seed over the sheets.

He fell limp to ride out his orgasm and his walls clamped onto Sasuke's member which caused him to cum too after a few more thrusts, inside Naruto. Sasuke fell to the side, as to not crush his Naruto with his weight, while he rode out his orgasm. He cradled Naruto in his arms, as the boy cuddled in the embrace.

"That was the last phase Naruto. The orgasm or explosion." Sasuke said and all Naruto did was murmur a 'Mmhmm.'

* * *

_"That was amazing._"

Naruto was comfortably nesting on Sasuke's chest.

_"The things Sasuke did were amazing! God was sex great!_"

* * *

"Yes! This is going to be a bestseller." Jiraiya grinned as he jumped from the tree outside Sasuke's window.

He was ecstatic when he realized the Uchiha left the window open, so he had a perfect view of Sasuke and Naruto's show. He was inspired and excited to go write his novel from the notes he took.

"I'm gonna be rich. Yeah baby!" he whooped and set off to his small loft.

* * *

Sasuke was smirking. He landed the hottest virgin—wait, _ex_-virgin— in Konoha and claimed him as his. He was also in a very comfortable spot with his member still inside the blond teen.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke was interrupted from his musing and looked down at Naruto.

"Hmm?"

Naruto blushed.

"I need you pull out." He muttered, but Sasuke heard.

Although he didn't want to, Sasuke pulled out and saw Naruto limp over to his pants, which were in some random corner. He began to become confused, because it appeared that Naruto was searching for something in his pockets. He saw the blond smile triumphantly when he pulled out a paper and pen. Naruto scribbled something and went to put it back, but the action piqued the Uchiha's interest.

"What's that?" and th Naruto looked up.

"Huh? This?" Naruto asked and limped back over to the Uchiha to hand the paper to him.

Sasuke took it from the blond as he re-entered the bed. Sasuke's eyes widen as he read the paper.

_Jounin Exam Application Name: Naruto Uzumaki_

_Birth Date: October 10__th_

_Age: 16_

_Currant rank: Chunin_

_Sex: Yes please!_

"_So the dobe wanted to know what __that __sex was. Oh well." _Sasuke thought.

Hell. He got what he wanted and Naruto got his demonstration. All is good.

* * *

**A/N: **_Well...How was it? I thought it was funny, but hey you might not think so. I been thinking about this for like forever, so I put it up in honor of the last day of school. Yay Orlando for having the last day in May **and** making it so we get out at 11:40. Goodbye Freshman year. Anyways, review! They make me happy :)_


End file.
